


Good Talk

by trilliath



Series: Blissfully Blissa [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa decides it's time to have a talk with Scott about her girlf-... about his teache-... yeah, no, it's just going to be awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Talk

"Okay. Okay. It's time. Sort-of," she says, glancing down at the long list of texts on her phone. "At least to… plant the seed," she says, reading off the phrase from the text from Jennifer. "Time for that."

She takes a deep, steadying breath and sets the phone aside. "Okay. Gotta be cool." She paces a moment, then turns and steps up to her mirror. "Practice makes perfect, right?"

"So, Scott…," she begins, then nothing comes next. There's just her, staring in the mirror. "Okay come on, it's not that hard. Just because she's…," she tilts her head, splaying then clasping her hands. "Well, she's a _she_ … which is… different. But that's okay. Different is good!" she asserts to her reflection. "Aaaand… yeah. Also, a completely inappropriate choice. But there's no getting around that one." She purses her lips at her reflection and gives her head a little shake. "Of _all_ the people it _would_ be someone… no. Doesn't matter," she decides, cutting the air with her hand. "Because it is how it is." 

"Try again," she orders her reflection. 

She straightens her shoulders, then, on second thought, shakes them loose. Casual. She cocks her hip, then decides slouching is too far. But she clears her throat and says, "So, Scott. How's… class? Classes. How do you like your classes? Any… new teachers?"

She winces at herself in the mirror, curling her fingers into her hair. "Yeah. No. Do better."

"So, what are you reading about for English? Do you like Ms. Blake?"

She groans. "No, too soon. I should let him bring her up. Should I know her name? Did they have her name on the paperwork?" she sighs, pacing back to her window, then back to her dresser. "Doesn't matter. Even if they did, why would I remember her name? That's just weird." She jerks to a halt in her pacing and stares up at the ceiling. "It's gonna be weird no matter what, isn't it?" she says, throwing up her hands. "Maybe I should just come right out with it?" she asks the ceiling fan. "After all, it's not like it's the weirdest thing he's dealt with lately."

The ceiling fan, of course, just spins slowly.

"Yeah, no, terrible idea. I should ease him into it. Just… need to figure out… how. Okay. Try again."

But before she can do that, Scott's voice calls from down the hall. "Uh, mom?" 

She bites her lip on a wince, then pulls her door open and leans her head out into the hallway.

"Yes honey?" she says, grimacing against the way her voice goes a little too high.

"Uh. You know I can hear you, right? Like… every word you're saying. Which is a lot of them that I… I mean, not that I'm _trying_ to or anything but…"

"Right. Supernatural hearing," she says with a tight gesture curling her fingers in as though she could snag the awkwardness and keep it from running rampant in the hallway. Obviously impossible. "Sorry."

He rolls his desk chair over to his doorway and leans his head out into the hallway to turn a narrow-eyed gaze on her over a smirk that's barely even hidden at all. "So. Mom. Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?"

She gapes at him, then crosses her arms and manages, "I'm going to go with 'no'. And 'goodnight sweetheart, don't stay up too late'." And with that she retreats and shuts her door behind her, sagging against it bonelessly. 

"Good talk!" he calls from down the hall.

Her head thumps back against the door as she snorts a dismayed laugh. Yeah. Not so much. She gives up on achieving any sense of calm after a few seconds, darting for her phone to text _I think I just accidentally told Scott_

She paces while she waits to hear back. Fortunately for the wear-pattern on her carpet she doesn't have long to wait.

_Oh god. Um. How did he take it?_

_not sure. Okay I think? I'll let you know when I know._ she replies, pacing across her bedroom some more.

_lol. Well. Tomorrow is going to be… interesting._

And if Scott didn't have as good a heart as she knew he did, potentially horrible. Which would be completely her fault. Jennifer must be so nervous. 

_sorry about all this_

_I'm not. We're still on for tomorrow night, yes?_

And then there's that. She blushes. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to go make out at her girlfriend's apartment is… well it's definitely not grown-up behavior. At this point her teenage son is behaving more maturely than she is.  
And… okay, well, she can be okay with that for a while.  
 _I can't wait_ she texts back. Because she really, really can't.

 

But when 'hot for teacher' starts blasting from Scott's room a few moments later, she gives in to her inner teenager the rest of the way and just throws herself face-down on her bed. And she's laughing, because embarrassed as she is, there's really nothing to cry about.


End file.
